


Prompt: Rise of Artemis

by hilt51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Slavery, Worldbuilding, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilt51/pseuds/hilt51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the war, Harry betrayed and ambushed by blood purists is thrown through the veil of death and finds himself awakening as a Goa'uld symbiote to make matters worse he is then implanted in a female host under the command of Zeus. Harry/Host/?<br/>Liberal use of Animal transfiguration on would be male suitors included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Rise of Artemis

Set after the war, Harry betrayed and ambushed by blood purists is thrown through the veil of death finds himself awakening as a Goa'uld symbiote to make matters worse he is then implanted in a female host under the command of Zeus. Harry/Host/?  
Liberal use of Animal transfiguration on would be male suitors included.

+Try and add as much of the myths around Artemis the Hunter as possible with a Sg-1 twist. (Artemis's amazons )  
+Its up to AA if Harry keeps his magic or uses Technology to similar effects.

Please Pm me if you decide to take up the prompt.


End file.
